Work performed with electronic devices is generally performed in an interactive way, where the electronic device (computer, handheld device, wireless device, etc.) presents data to a user for work, and the user performs one or more actions on the data. The user may also create data in an application, which data can then be made part of the system or otherwise be interacted with. The user experience with the work environment and/or the data to be worked includes how the data is presented to the user for interaction.
The introduction of enterprise service architecture (ESA) into the enterprise has exposed deficiencies in interactive controls for data. With ESA, business applications resemble more a bundle of resources than a monolithic transaction or application. Thus, the monolithic approach of building a single application to perform operations does not apply well to modern enterprise systems. The advent of ESA also coincides with the fact that applications and functionality are being applied to multi-channel, multi-modal occasionally connected (OCA) user experiences. Current solutions are built on the monolithic approach, and are inadequate at delivering content to a user on various channels and in various form factors. Although users expect pervasive access to business context data, traditional systems do not support the providing of information and tools for multi-channel, multi-modal OCA user experiences. Users have traditionally had to adapt expectations and behavior to deal with limited connectivity, limited access to data, and limited ability to perform work on tasks.
An attempted solution at providing a different user experience is the user of the MVC architecture to decouple data model (M), interaction control (C), and appearance (V) in generating the user interface. In reality, contrary to what is expected, traditional separation in these layers does not make the layers agnostic to each other. Backend services are built to feed the model of user interface (UI)-patterns, and the controller supports the behavior of the visual layer. Because of these interdependencies, the enabling of UI-patterns requires sophisticated knowledge about available services and programming skills to integrate the layers. The traditional requirements for knowledge and programming skills results in higher development and maintenance costs to generate multi-modal support. Additionally, traditional approaches have still not provided the user experience expected by users. The integration of the M-C-V layers to produce a relatively consistent user experience has remained impractical.
Furthermore, work within an enterprise or company is frequently performed within the framework of a business process or a workflow having a business objective. The workflow traditionally has multiple phases or states, where business activity is required for each state. Traditional workflows are ERP (Enterprise Resource Planning)-centric. That is, workflows as previously established were focused around systems. Traditional methods of attempting to integrate workflow concepts with user experience across multiple platforms has not been effective in providing the consistent experience a user would expect.